Elle heart Arthur
by Angela Loves
Summary: Elle is just getting used to the fact that Will, captain of the football team and all around good guy, is her boyfriend. But when she sees Will kissing another girl, she learns that the reason may be the King Arthur legend...or just herself.
1. Chapter 1: Jessica

**Elle heart Arthur**

_Chapter One : Jessica_

**I** took my time leaving the house as I got ready to go to school. Was I especially excited that later tonight I would be going out with Will, or was I just excited that I would meet up with him today at school? Either way, I was excited about one thing--Will.

Will and I had been going out for a long time now. Almost for two months. And ever since that incident with his brother, I felt like we've almost set apart from that King Arthur legend crap and we're just regular teens in love--not reincarnations of people who _was _in love in the past life. No, nothing like that.

I exited with another look in the mirror, as I would see him for our two month anniversary. Even though we decided not to make mumbo-jumbo with those type of things, I was secretly excited. I never dated a guy before, and for my first one for two months? That was a record, wasn't it?

I practically skipped to school, I never felt so light-headed before in my life. Like I could do anything I wanted to, and I wouldn't even think twice about it. It was going to be perfect. We would go watch a movie, eat dinner, and he told me that he had a surprise for me afterwards. I'm so excited! I can NOT wait.

I waited at our meeting place--next to the water fountain--and looked at my watch. Hmm. He's five minutes late. Usually he was the one waiting and I was the one late. Oh well. Probably planning something for our big date.

Then suddenly, the bell rang, and I didn't want to be late for Algebra, my first period class. Where was he? The late bell rang three minutes later. Crap! I was going to get it this time!

&

I entered the auditorium, looking for Ms. Smith, the person in charge of detention. I handed her my slip and she told me to sit down. I looked around for familiar faces. Nope. No one I knew. So I just sat down by myself and decided to read a book. _A Midnight Summer's Dream _by William Shakespeare. I don't usually read these sort of things, but Will bought it for me, so I decided to give it a shot. But was distracted when a paper plane landed on my hair. I heard laughter behind me, and I turned around, and it was just some jocks playing immature pranks, so I decided to ignore it. Then a few seconds later I heard someone whistling at me. "Yo, yoohoo!" I turned around and saw a member of the football team waving me over there. I rolled my eyes and decided that it was another prank, so I just pulled out my notebook and tried to distract myself. All I could think about was the date tonight. I found myself writing Elle heart Will in my notebook. I blushed.

But the moment was ruined when a paper plane landed in my hair again. I abruptly turned around and yelled, "What?"

"What?" a guy asked. "I didn't do anything." His friends laughed and they high-fived each other.

"Dimwits." I mumbled. Hm. I haven't talked to Will the whole day. I took out my mobile, but before I could dial his number, Ms. Smith said to put the phone away.

"Yoohoo." the football guy called again. "How are you?''

"What?" I asked when I turned around.

"I heard you were single again, wanna go out tonight?" his friends laughed, but he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I'm dating someone." I turned around again.

"Found a replacement that fast? Wow."

I turned around. "No, I'm dating Will. You know. The captain of the football team." I think that got him.

"You...you are?" he asked. Right, and you better back off.

I turned around to answer, but found that the football guy got up and was walking towards me. He sat down in a seat behind me and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, what do you think?" Wasn't it obvious? I mean, I did attend every game that Will was in, so he should of noticed me.

"I heard that he...you really didn't hear what happened? He didn't tell you?"

What was this guy talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"It's all over the school. He's been hanging around with Jessica Moore. Met in Chemistry."

"What?"

"Was he suppose to meet you somewhere and stood you up this morning?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you." he told me. "I was about to tell you, but I was going to be late for class and you walked away. That's why I'm here. Was late for my first period. Don't care really. But, I'm shocked that a guy like Will's cheating on you. I thought you knew."

"He's not cheating on me." I reassured him. But really was reassuring myself. "He couldn't. He loves me."

"Well, no offense. But looks like he loves Jessica too. They've been making out in school the whole day."

I don't believe this. I won't believe it. Luckily, the bell rang. I got up. "Look, you can tell me whatever you want just so I can go out with you. But Will would never do that to me. He loves me. He told me that. And for your information, he's taking me out tonight." The guy looked stunned and I couldn't take it anymore and walked out. Keep my cool. I mean, it wasn't like anything was wrong. Everything was okay. It was. Wasn't it?

&

I walked down the hallway, and decided to call Will myself and settle this once and for all. I stopped near my locker and dialled his phone. I heard a ringing nearby. I looked around the corner of the hallway and saw Will standing near a locker. Oh, thank God, it's better if he was here in person. I hunged up the phone and made my way to him, but then I stopped dead in my tracks. Jessica appeared from behind the locker door.

"Thanks for waiting." she said. She was pretty, tall with long blonde hair and was dressed all in black. She looked like she just stepped out from an Italian Vogue magazine.

"Where to next?" Will asked her, didn't notice me from the other end of the hallway.

"Um, let's go to the mall, I saw this really nice dress that I could wear for tonight." she grabbed his waist and he kissed her on the forehead!

"Anything for you." He grabbed her hand and they started to walk towards me! I hid behind my locker door, hiding my face, and they didn't notice me when they walked past me. I ran to the bathroom, tears starting to come down.

I looked into my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't-- I refuse to! But I saw it! I saw it with my own two eyes! How could I refuse? I grabbed my notebook from my backpack and turned to a page.

...And I ripped out Elle heart Will.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation is Inevitable

**Elle heart Arthur**

_Chapter Two : Confrontation is Inevitable _

**I **wasn't going to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't. Why should I? He's just a boy. Girls like me don't cry for things like this. Boo-hoo, a guy dumped me, boo-hoo. Yeah, right...

...Actually, he didn't dump me. He probably still thinks that I'm with him. He thinks he can just back stab me like that? Well, he thought wrong. I wasn't some girl who he could toss away like that without considering my feelings! I was going to fight back!

I walked out of the bathroom and looked from left to right. No sign of him, only people from detention coming out. No, I wasn't going to give up yet.

"Hey, Ellie, wait up!" I heard a voice and turned around. Oh, it was just Kyle. When he reached me, he looked at me closely. "Are you crying?"

"NO!" I denied. I wasn't going to look like a cry-baby just because of Will. "I have allergies I was sneezing like crazy."

"Oh, right." he said, but he didn't look convinced. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah_, I _just_ have allergies, don't go all up on me!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at him. Damn, wrong person.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He looked passed me, and asked. "So, do you want me to walk you home?"

Just then I saw Jennifer and Lance walking down the hallway and they waved at me. I waved back. "Hey, guys, have you seen Will?"

Jennifer's eyes widened and she looked at Lance. "No." she said, trying hard to smile. Liar.

"You sure about that?" I asked again.

"What are you talking about, Jennifer? We saw him just out--" But Jennifer punched his stomach.

"Yeah." Jennifer said nodding her head. "The last time I saw him was yesterday. With you. Happily together with you." She said nodding.

Actually, that was the last time _I _saw her. But I knew she saw Will, and I knew why she was denying it.

"Okay, thanks." I said. Jennifer grabbed Lance and walked quickly away. They were talking and I saw Lance look back at me.

Kyle was still there, knowing the awkwardness of that conversation. "So, what about it, Ellie?"

"What about what?" I asked him.

"Can I walk you home?" Oh, yeah. I completely forgot that he asked me that question.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. But I don't want to sneeze up on you so much. I can walk home by myself, thanks."

He looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. Sure. Some other time then."

"Yeah, some other time." I agreed.

He nodded his head, and then walked away.

Then, I found myself the only person in the hallway.

&

When I got home, I checked my email, and then I found that Will was online. Hmm. Online when he was suppose to have a date tonight! That bastard. I will talk to him myself. Act cool. Don't let him know that I know about his little affairs.

**"**Hey, Will," I wrote. "I'm soo excited for our date tonight."

**"**Excuse me?"

Excuse me? Who the hell does he think he is?

**"**Do I know you?" he added.

**"**This is Ellie, you know. Your girlfriend?"

**"**LOL, Oh, this is a joke from Jessica, isn't it? Did she pay you or something?"

Pay me? Pay me? Jessica? Pay me to tell him I am his girlfriend?

**"**Jessica?" I wrote unsteadily.

**"**Yeah, she's my girlfriend. She put you up to this didn't she?"

**"**Will, you're hurting my feelings..."

I didn't think this is appropriate to talk about online, so I logged off.

&

I admit, I was doubtful to go to school the next day. I don't know what I was trying to avoid, but I didn't want to face any obstacles. I had the least bit amount of perserverance.

The last person I wanted to see was Will. Something the least bit of me. So I went to my locker and took out my books.

"Ellie?"

"Not now, Kyle." I said, not looking at him. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"No, it's me. Will." I froze. I looked at him, and saw that he was standing right next to my locker. Boy, did he have knack for showing up unexpected. Like that time I saw him standing over Spider Rock. "I looked you up from the Student's Guide."

"Look me up at the Student's Guide?" I repeated. "Will, what are you talking about?"

"When you wrote online that I hurt your feelings, I wanted to know who you were, and I wanted to talk to you in person.'' he said.

"Will, did you get knocked on the head or something? What do you mean 'you wanted to know who I was'?"

He looked at me funny. "I wanted to know you who were." he said slowly. "Is that a problem?"

Before I said anything, a tall, blonde girl appeared behind Will. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Will asked. "This is Ellie." Like _she _was suppose to know me. My guess was that she was the famous Jessica.

"Ellie...Ellie. No, doesn't ring a bell. Hey, Will, we'll be late for chemistry." she pulled him away.

"Hey, it was great meeting you, Ellie!" Will called to me, and entered a classroom.

Then, Jessica looked back at me, and I don't know what--maybe her stare, or maybe her quizzical huge pendent necklace that was hanging around her neck--but something glared back at me, and I knew that it wasn't reality that was reigning here. But something from long ago.

&


End file.
